All Grown Up Undead Nightmare
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Zombies start to invade the place John who was suppose to be dead John , Angelica , Kimi and her best friend Lil set out to find a cure for this hoping that they can find cure in time before the population becomes overrun with Zombies.
1. Chapter 1 : Love in time for the Plague

Chapter 1 : Love in time for the Plague

Disclamier : All Grown Up belong to Arelene and Red Dead Redemption belong to Rockstar

After spending some time away John Marston the main Protagonist of Red Dead Redemption was returned home to his son Jack Marston and his wife Abigail Marston he was rebuilding his ranch while earning the trust of his family back. John was ready for whatever life was going to throw at him one faithful evening he was returning home he was in doubt that he could escape his past life as an outlaw he was always prepared but this something he wasn't prepared for .

the All Grown Gang were in the back except for Susie , Tommy's brother , Dil , Phil , Chuckie they chose to stya behind they helped John with his errand he was very grateful . Angelica was wearing her green cap a sliver clip on the left side of her head with orange earrings and both ears , a burguny neckband on her neck a pink sleeveless shirt orange pants with pockets , white shoes with the color green she was using nail polish on her nails , Lil had a greenish blue color with a light blue bead necklace a watch on her left arm and a yellow ring on her right arm , a dark blue shirt dark blue pants with pockets indentical to angelica's orange pants blue shoes with a yellow stripe going across on both shoes she was looking at the storm coming , Kimi had her purple hair into a bun with two Pigtails with red rubberbands a orange shirt with the number one in orange surrounding the orange number 1 was a yellow green color her navel was shown so the shirt didn't cover all of her body , Orange sleeves there was a pink t sleevless t-shirt underneath her orange shirt blue pants with a brown belt with a sliver buckle pink shoes with white and a purple sole on the bottom of her shoes . John was just now returning to his home John gets horses the three girls follow him into the house the fire that was in the fireplace was still going Abigail was stitching she accidentally cut her while she was stiching & Jack was reading a book .

Abigail : dammit !

Jack : mother

Abigail : i'm sorry what i mean't to say was damn this son i raised who thinks that me swearing is not lady like does that sastify you

Jack : that's much better

Abigail : good to see you when you finish with your education you'll cast me to the side at least you can kindly think of me

Jack : i'll try to think that i just kicked a woman that used to be my mother maybe i should kick her harder

Abigail : but i'm so proud of you hey keep you feet off there oh look John's home maybe he can bring you down to earth

John : something is going on out there the dogs are losing there minds , the wolf were howling and the bird were flying

Abigail : well that's just the storm

LIl : i don't think it's the storm

John : well has uncle made it back yet ?

Abigail : i thought he was with you running your earrands or drinking as you men would call it

John : he was in town after we were working together in the meadow

Abigail : he's out there waiting for the storm to pass

John : i hope your right

Kimi : i see somebody

Angelica : you think is the uncle trying to play some kind of joke on us ?

Abigail : he can take himself after all

Kimi : i have a bad feeling about this

John : i have this funny feeling too Kimi

Jack : are you scared pa ?

John : no son

Angelica : well i hope nothing bad happens to him

Abigall : well since i'm hungry who's ready for my cooking

Kimi : i am

Lil : not if get to it first

Angelica : so what are you reading there jack ?

Jack : a book about monsters

Angelica : interesting

Jack : this book explains the aztec were worshiping the sun but when the full moon was out they worshiped the moon upsetting the balance between them

John was sitting there listening to his son explain his voice started to fade out Abigail came back to tell him that dinner was ready Jack was up to the part about the cure and the killing of everybody .

Angelica : okay that's gross

Kimi : we are not going to take the life of a human being

LIl : we should hit the hay

Kimi : i guess we're going to see Uncle in the morning

Jack : are you guys even worrried about uncle

Lil : we are but we're not going to see him for another 24 hours

it had stopped raining the full moon was out Lil slept with Angelica & Kimi John was sleeping with Abigail in their bed when the zombie that Kimi saw earlier was in their room

John : what in the hell ?

Angelica : hey what's going up here

Kimi : no

Lil : it can't be

the zombie turned out to be their uncle he walked over to John but John grabs him by his neck hitting with the lampshade right in his head he hits him again the head

John : i'm going to get my rifle

Angelica : this is awful

the uncle regains his consciousness he chases Abigall throughout the house John was coming back with his rifle in his hands she exits the house with him on her tail she falls down the stairs their zombie uncle attacks her bitting her the neck .

John : step away from her

Angelica : what's going on

Kimi : i don't Angelica

Lil : i can't watch

John aims his gun at his head putting the uncle out of his misery Abigail's hand was on her neck she was in pain from the bite the uncle gave her Angelica comforts her.

Angelica : are you okay

Abigail : i don't feel so great my neck is hurting

Kimi : Jack come out here your mom is in pain

JacK : mommy please don't die on me

Kimi : be careful she could be

before anybody could make a move she takes a bite out of Jack he was now holding his neck Angelica follows John to grab some rope Lil & Kimi were on gaurd just in case they were next to be bitten John & Angelica came back with the rope Jack & Abigail were now Zombies .

Angelica : not on my watch

she lassos and hogties Abigail John goes after Jack he hogties him down as well .

John : sorry son but this is for own good

LIl : now what do we do ?

Angelica : we have to find a cure

Kimi brings some meat for them Angelica tells Jack & Abigai to not eat other people they were away Angelica barricades the door makng sure that they don't escape another zombie was walking slowly toward her she punches him in the gut making him fall out fast.

Kimi : we need a doctor and fast

Angelica was running fast while Kimi , Lil & John were on their horses heading toward blackwater to find a doctor hoping he has the answer to this crisis they are facing right now 


	2. Chapter 2 : Tales From Blackwater

Chapter 2 : Tales From Blackwater

Kimi : we finally made it to blackwater

Angelica : but the town is deserted

Lil : the doctor must be here

there was writting on the wall one said "God save us" another one said the " The dead have risen "the last one said We are all going to hell " Kimi was terrifed by the writting on the wall .

Angelica : something is off here

Kimi : i am not going any further

Lil : okay then don't blame us when you turn into a Zombie

Angelica & Lil leave Kimi behind they inspect the area until they find the professor running for his life .

LIl : you look like you haven't slept in days

Professor : that's because all hell broke loose

Angelica : you don't have to remind us

John : you're wasting my time

Professor : i'm a man of many things but there's one thing for sure i don't have any idea on how this happened

Kimi : so you don't know either

Angelica : i thought you weren't setting foot in blackwater

Kimi : yeah i changed my mind

LIl : we should find any some people that are stii alive maybe find the cure we need or fight to the death

professor : that's great but i don't any fighting skill at all

Kimi : then you can start now

Professor : i can't work if i'm full of rage and hatred

Angelica : you have a lot of work ahead of you

John Marston : let's search the back streets for any survivors

Professor : i'm better of staying with you there is something i need to get it won't take but a second

Angelica : go ahead

he starts running a zombie comes out from the alley grabbing him then he starts to bit him endlessly .

Kimi : why didn't we see this coming

John shoot a zombie's head off while the girls slice off the heads they were searching through the alleys when a woman starts screaming .

Kimi : finally

John : anyone inside ? Hello is there anyone inside

Angelica : it's okay the coast is clear

John : come on i don't bite okay that was a bad one

Woman : they got entire family please save them

Angelica : okay we'll find them

Kimi : just stay here

Woman : R-Right oh yeah and take this with you

Lil : what is this for ?

Woman : you can burn them

Lil : oh yeah

Woman : if you see my uncle burn him

Kimi : well do

Woman : burn him down to the ground

John & three girls go to the blackwater cemetery on the way there one of the Zombies tries to bite Lil however Lil uses the Torch to burn him they ran past more zombies Kimi could see the Cemetery from far away Angelica takes the Torch from John she goes inside where the coffin was Angelica uses the torch to set it on fire .  
Angelica : that should do it

Kimi : Angelica behind you

Angelica : great more of the walking dead

she burns the remaining coffins Angelica was going to clear out the Cemetery she pulls out her rifle shooting the walking dead as much as possible using the dead eye meter more were coming plus a overweight Zombie turned to be the woman's uncle Mordecai .

Kimi : kill him

Angelica : bring it on Tubby

she moves up to him with her rifle blowing his head off the Cemetry was clear they were now returning to Blackwater John robs the dead of whatever they had which makes Kimi disgusted with John , A gun shot was heard but not seen killing them off the two men were shooting at them with their rifles .

Lil : we have to help them fight the Zombie's off Kimi goes inside she stabs a zombie in the chest John gets more ammo Lil goes outside to climb up the ladder Lil helps the guys by giving them ammo following that she shoots the zombie that were in front of the building .

Kimi : let's go find some more survivors

Lil slides the down the ladder after John does & John pick pockets the dead body again right in front of Kimi .

Kimi : you're doing that on purpose

a girl was crying on top Kimi reads the word ' Help Me " in black .

Angelica : everybody okay

Woman : we're fine but witness my daughter being eaten by those thing thanks for asking

Kimi : ouch

Man : forgive my wife she has been though a lot

Lil : can some one tell us what the heck is going on ?

Woman : blame the goverment

LIl : well um

Woman : they let too many people in and this happens i lost my daughter thanks to them

Angelica : calm down besides these creatures are not like anybody we ever encounter

Woman : thanks for the info Blondie

Lil : let's go

Woman : this is your fault you awful man

Man : now is not the time you dad was alcholic & thug

Woman : you're not good enough

John : listen i can help you if you tell us how to survive

Woman : shooting their brains out

Angelica : gross but we'll do it

a man was holding his rifle getting ready to shoot the girls Angelica had to reason with the guy telling the were not one of them he explains that he made that mistake losing half the group .

Angelica : do you know how this started ?

Woman # 2 : the man with the glass eye started all of this

Kimi : we don't know who that is

Man # 2 : no it's the snake oil man

Angelica : west dickens

Lil : up to his old tricks again

John : what do you say we pay West Dickens a visit

Kimi : let's do it

Angelica : next stop New Austin

Lil : in the meantime you enjoy your fanmade America

the group was arguing about who would be the leader a zombie comes from behind and takes a bite of the girl she screaming until the zombie was finished biting her she was now dead Kimi goes back to kill the Zombie and the Zombie girl .Before going to New Austin Angelica & John go to Beecher's Hope where his Zombie wife and Zombie Son were John was about to remove the wood from the door when he heard voices from inside his head he turns around getting back on the horse they were going to meet West Dickens .


	3. Chapter 3 : Get Down In The Hole

Chapter 3 : Get Down In The Hole

Angelica : hey Seth are you okay ?

Seth : a little bit care for a little card game ?

Angelica : not at the moment

Seth : you remember my friend Moses

Angelica : holy

Seth : take it easy he's more trustworthy now

Kimi : he's a zombie !

Seth : come here Moses

Lil : you're sick in the head

Seth : we were childhood friends i can't just leave him behind

Angelica : oh brother

Kimi : are you going to help us or not ?

Seth : we're in the middle of a card game

Kimi :i see that

John : do you have any clue about how to stop the Undead

Seth : that is no concern of mine

Angelica : what do you mean no concern of yours ?

Seth : they chose to live in a world full of danger

Kimi : mothers , husbands & sons are being eaten alive and the undead rising from the grave and you sit here playing some damn Card game

John : she's right

Seth : aww did i make you feel hurt inside ? Well too bad you're just like John scared of the Undead walking around the area my friend here wouldn't even consider me to be dinner

LIl : you don't know that do

Seth : well no

Angelica : figures

Lil : well people are blaming you for that glass eye

Seth : they don't know no better

Kimi : get rid of it

Seth : never

Angelica : if you don't we will

Seth : Moses attack

LIl : really after what Tommy & the boys did for you

Seth : who cares

Angelica : we do

Seth : Moses attack these american trash

Kimi : i'm not American i'm Japanes you fool

Seth : like that matters

Kimi : Angelica can we leave

Angelica : why ?

Kimi : because i'm on the verge of killing a dumb MF

LIl : no don't

John : Moses is not going to do anything

Seth : i was hoping to see some blood lust

John : now if don't mind we have a bigger problem on our hands

Seth : thanks to the plague everybody is zombified

Kimi : how you help us find a cure instead of playing card with the undead

Seth : don't get smart with me

LIl : we're leaving

John : sooner or later you're going to regret ever him close to you

Seth : clear the graveyards or become one yourself

Angelica : we're better off purifying the graveyards

Angelica leaves to purify the graveyard in Odd's fellow rest while Kimi & Lil went to Tumbleweed to purify that graveyard John was going to cover them while they did . Kimi pulls out the torch to burn the coffin and the remaining coffins in the area . Lil also was burning coffins John was shooting the zombies one by one Amgelica wad down to the last coffin Odd's Fellow Rest was purified Zombies she killed every last one John killed every last zombie in Tumbleweed John returns to seth who was in the middle of a dance .

Angelica : is that Zombie playing a violin ?

Seth : yes sir i'm having the time of my life

Kimi : freak

Lil : that's one party i don't want to be part of

John : the Graveyards are clear but it's not stopping them

Seth : nothing can stop them

Angelica : enough of this

Seth : everything is changing and i like it

Lil : if you don't stop i will put a bullet in your head then you can be one big happy family

Seth : you look angry

LIl : i am angry

Angelica : you got 2 second or the zombie party is over

Seth : don't waste my time or the undead's time

Angelica : you're sick in the head

Seth : why don't have yourself a drink right here we got blood and mucus

Kimi : no thanks

John : let's leave him to his zombie party

Seth : we love the smell of doome in the morning

Kimi : let's kil Seth put him out of misery

Angelica : are you crazy ?

Kimi : this won't effect the story anyway i can grant him his wish

Kimi shoots the zombies causing the party to stop Seth was in the corner in fear then Kimi aims her gun at him while he was in the corner

Seth : don't kil me

Kimi : it't too late for mercy

Seth : i thought we were friends

Seth pulls out his gun and tries to shoot however Kimi was faster at gunslinging she shoots him he drops his gun a bullet was fired she walks over to hin taking his ammo and whatever else he had on him . Angelica grabbed her by the ear scolding her as they were going to the snake & oil Merchant West Dickson . 


	4. Chapter 4 : Cure For Some People

Chapter 4 : Cure For Some People

Angelica : it's Fort Mercer

Kimi : but different

the gate is opens for John & the girls Nigel West Dickens was up to his old tricks again with his Elixirs Angelica was shaking her head .

Angelica : how long are you going to keep lying to people

Nigel West Dickens : this is no lie this is guaranteed to protect you agianst the undead

Kimi : keep living in that fantasy of yours

Nigel West Dicken : this will work why don't you be our first customer

Kimi : no thanks

Lil : yeah we will not fall for your cheap gimmicks

Angelica : we don't have time for this

Nigel West Dickens : on second thought it's free

Kimi : that's more like it

Nigel West Dickens : what brings you along ?

LIl : we need your input on this crisis

Nigel West Dickens : why me

Angelica : because you're a con man

Kimi : with this you can leave this so called life and start a new one

Nigel West Dicken : wait until i show you this

Angelica : all i see is a guy walking where is the big surprise at

Kimi : the zombies are eating him alive

Lil : so much for you Elixir

Nigel West Dickens : so it's not 100 percent

John : you just cost a man his life

Nigel West Dicken : Angelica if you can get some Desert Sage , Violet Snowdrop then i can cure some of these people

Angelica : back to doing your dirty work & getting our hands dirty

Nigel West Dicken : my request is not dirty what about the good times we head before the plague

Angelica : being chased is not what i call a good time

Kimi : you nearly died remember

Nigel West Dickens : well it's a matter of opinion

Angelica : we'll be back

John : take it easy out there

Kimi : we will

LIl : here how it's going to go down i'll gather 5 desert sage in Gaptooth Ridge & Casa Madrugada & Kimi can gather 5 Violet Snowdrops in the Tall Trees on the northside .

Angelica : and I'll stay behind in Fort Mercer

Kimi : then it's settled let's go

the three girls split up each with a objective to complete Kimi & Lil ride this horse that was on fire she was in Gaptooth Ridge were the Desert Sage was she collected all five at the same time Kimi collected all five Violet Snowdrops they returned to west dickens who was underattack from a Zombie Angelica was shooting at him to get him off the wagon .

Lil : looks like you have a well known customer

Nigel West Dickens : oh hello Lil

Lil : why don't just shoot him and get it over with ?

Nigel West Dickens : he's already dead

Angelica : if you won't i will

Nigel West Dickens : no wait

Angelica shoots the zombie in his head blood was on Nigel West Dicken's clothes he complaining the whole time while Angelica was looking up ahead just in case Lil gave him the Desert sage & Kimi gave him the Violet Snowdrops .

Nigel West Dickens : just wait right there

Kimi : let's ditch him

Lil : no Kimi we are not ditching him

Nigel West Dicken : here you go

Angelica : what the heck are these ?

Nigel West Dickens : these are pills to use inside your gun to blow them to bits

Angelica : interesting

LIl : what if this backfires ?

Nigel West Dicken : then i'll make a fresh set better protection in the meantime you need to head over to Riley's Charge for better weapons

Kimi : this better be worth it or i'll have your head

Angelica heads over to Riley's Charge to pick up the old parts a couple of people were shooting at zombies while she went by she gathered all the parts then she returned to Nigel West Dickens at Benedict Point

Angelica : i got the parts for you

Kimi : were is he

Lil : come out old man

John : come on out Nigel it's only us

Nigel : down here

Kimi : why are you underneath your wagon ?

Nigel West Dickens : did anybody follow you ?

Angelica : no i just bought my udead friends with me of course i'm alone

Nigel West Dickens : well that's a blessing in disguise

Lil : this weapon better work

Nigel West Dickens : it will trust me on this one

Angelica : we can't do that just yet

Nigel West Dickens : look i just got chased out of town blaming me for the Zombie outbreak

Kimi : aww that's too bad

Nigel West Dickens : i have been doing this my whole life and yet they don't trust me now i'm on the verge of being Hanged

Angelica : that you get for lying to people all the time

Nigel West Dickens : i'm going to Mexico to get away from all the chaos

Angelica : goo luck in Mexico

Nigel West Dicken : before i go take these weapons they will aid you in battle

Kimi : cool

Lil : this gun sucks

Angelica : i couldn't agree more

Nigel West Dickens : it's the best i could do

Lil : i am going to stick with this gun since this is the only way to kill the zombie

Nigel West Dickens : don't be that way

Lil : i could stick this gun in you in unimaginable ways

Nigel West Dickens : i think it's about time for me to ride off into the sunset i hope that you can make it

John : we'll see

Nigel West Dickens : farwell my friends

Lil decided to take her anger out on the zombie using her new gun he was killed in 2 seconds she also killed another zombie in two seconds flat they left the area before anymore Zombies could show up . 


	5. Chapter 5 : Survivor Mission

Chapter 5 : Survivor Mission

Angelica was alone in Tanner's Reach she came across a man & woman in a cabin there was now on the ground .

Sasquatch hunter : i got one

Angelica : got who ?

Sasquatch Hunter : a Sasquatch he tried to eat my dog alive when she yelled " Sasquatch "

Angelica : so he's dead

Sasquatch Hunter : yep

Angelica : i don't see anything

Sasquatch Hunter : it's there i saw it with my own eyes

Angelica : well this one takes the cake

Sasquatch Hunter : they are nastier than your mom is and the Zombie outbreak

Angelica : don't talk about my mom

Sasquatch Hunter : they ate a young girl alive

Angelica : dude why would you even tell me that ?

Sasqautch Hunter : because they can kill

Angelica : so you want to be to believe that coming out of your mouth right now ?

Sasqautch Hunter : i'm not joking i'm deadly serious right now

Angelica : fine i'll take care of it

Angelica gets on the horse to find the Sasquatch traveling through the woods until she spooted the Sasquatch he started to run Angelica pulled out her rifle she shot him but there were five more Sasqautches to be killed in the tall trees the next Sasuqatch was walking mining his own business when Angelica shot him .

Angelica : four down three more to go

she was on the hunt to kill more Sasqautches she found number four & Killed him there were only three left she went down by the river heading back up and going across the bridge the green dot was getting bigger on her map .

Angelica : i'm getting close

Angelica took her time going around the small curve the Sasquatch was walking on the side of the moutain Angelica shot him she only had two more to kill .

Angelica : this is just too easy

she killed the second to last Sasqautch while falling off the horse rolling down the hill she gets up quickly running quickly to kill the last Sasquatch in the Tall trees the Sasquatch was sitting down by the tree sobbing .

Sasaquatch : Shoot me girl end my pathetic life

Angelica : wait a minute Sasquatches can't Talk !

Sasquatch : please i got nothing left

Angelica : i'll do it just so you can stop eating young children

Sasquatch : that's a lie human

Angelica : you eat to survive so that would be the only thing that helps you stay alive

Sasquatch : no i need berries & mushrooms you dumb blonde Bitch

Charlotte : that's it i'm going to kill him

Stu : clam down Charlotte

Angelica : i'm not going to do any of that if you want to find them yourself

she leaves the Sasquatch behind to be miserable Charlotte had to be restrained by Lucy , Kira , Betty & Didi Stu , Drew , Howie & Randy just watched them hold her down Angelica caught up with Kimi & Lil .

Kimi : what happen to you

Angelica : nothing much just a crazy Sasqautch

LIl : don't say anymore

Kimi was going to see if anybody was home she was going to run into a familar face . 


	6. Chapter 6 : Survivor Mission 2

Chapter 6 : Survivor Mission #2

Bonnie Mcfarlane : first the undead & and now you show up

Kimi : long time no see Bonnie

Kira : who's that ?

Bonnie : i thought you were dead

Kimi : no i'm still in one piece

Kira : Kimi-Chan

Kimi : oh yeah Bonnie this is Kira Kira this is Bonnie

Kira : so you're the one who saved our daughter ?

Bonnie Mcfarlane : yes that's me

Chas : nice to meet you i'm Chas finster

Kira : thank you for looking after her

Bonnie Mcfarlane : you're welcome

Kimi : is anybody hurt ?

Bonnie Mcfarlane : no but things are bad in west elizabeth

Kimi : it's going to more than a Zombie outbreak to kill this girl

Bonnie Mcfarlane : are you looking at death right in his face ?

Kimi : no

Kira : can we meet your father ?

Bonnie Mcfarlane : yeah he should coming out any minute now

Chas : okay we'll wait

Chas & Kira were waiting for 2 minutes Bonnie's father was not showing up anytime soon .

Kimi : did he oversleep again ?

Bonnie Mcfarlane : he was keeping the undead in the barn there

Kimi : i'll look

Bonnie heads back inside Kira & Chas stood back Kimi was going to over to the barn to check on him she takes the ladder up then she walks across the wodden area she goes inside to clear the undead she pulls out her mini sword slicing them one by one the slides down the ladder after the battle was over.

Kimi : drew are you in here

Drew appears from behind a hay stack surprising Kimi she pulled out her mini swords just in case he tried to run up on her she stabs him in his chest then in his face .

Kimi : you were a good man sorry it had to be this way

Kimi returns to tell Bonnie the bad news she was sitting on the porch with her gun sitting on her lap Kira & Chas were holding each other's hand .

Bonnie Mcfarlane : is my pa

Kimi : sorry i had to kill him he was one of them

Kira : that's terrible

Bonnie Mcfarlane : well at least you bring hope

Kimi : i know

Bonnie Mcfarlane : he never anything to harm anybody

Kimi: well it's time for me to go take care

Bonnie mcfarlane : i will

Kimi leaves Bonnie she felt bad about killing her pa off but she had no other choice . It was lil's turn to do one of a Survivor Missons for Leigh Johnson 


	7. Chapter 7 : Survivor Mission 3

Chapter 7 : Survivor Mission # 3

LIl : hey Leigh Johnson

Leigh Johnson : let him go come on now

Lil : is this a bad time ?

Leigh Johnson : oh no i'm just trying to get this Zombie away from my deputy that's all

Lil : let me handle this

Lil shoots the Zombie & the Deputy Leigh Johnson starts to drink to take his mind off the Zombie apocalypse he offers Lil a drink but she turns him down .

Leigh Johnson's POV

my job here is to take care of the people in the town not killing Zombies is this what being a Marshall is suppose to be if this in i'm not like this part of the job thanks to the Zombies .

LIl : so the crime rate has gone down but the deaths of many has increased ?

Leigh Johnson : yep this must be some kind of fantasy

Lil : i hope so because if not then they wil put a straight jacket on you

Leigh Johnson : we don't have any ammo or weapons to fight with

Lil : i can help you clear this place out if you want

Leigh Johnson : i'll appreciate the help because Jonah & Eli are missing

Lil : let me guess they were Zombieified

Leigh Johnson : well i don't know but they haven't come back yet

Lil : Eli yeah but Jonah ?

Leigh Johnson : well that a different story

Lil : if i see them i'll let you know

Leigh Johnson : check the general store they were last seen there

Lil : thanks for the tip

Liegh Johnson : take this with you

Lil takes the gun from him this gun was more powerful Lil begins the search for Eli & Jonah aronud Armadillo she stops at the small store hoping that she can find somebody that knows .

LIl : hey have you seen a pair of Deputies go by ?

Store Owner : not that i'm aware of but i think this is a plot

Lil : i have no idea what you're talking about

Store Owner : they all don't know until it hits them

Lil : yeah i'll just go now just don't get into trouble

Store Owner : trust me i won't but you can join me in my fight

Lil : sorry but i got my own problems

Store Owner : then i will fight them alone with my strength i can overcome anything because i believe in fighting for what's right

Lil : yeah you do that

as soon as she walked off the porch the Zombies were eating him alive Lil just stood there and watched she went out there to kiil all of them plus him she went toward the green dot where Eli was taking a bite out of Jonah .

Lil : hello boys sorry for interrupting you wrestling match but i came by to help

Eli & Jonah were slowly advancing toward Lil she started to walk away from slowly backwards Betty & Howie were stopping when they saw Lil was about to me attacked .

Howard : Lil get out of there !

Lil : don't worry i got this

Lil pulled out her gun using the dead eye meter to kill them both Leigh Johnson was in his office when Lil came in there to tell him that they were zombies Leigh Johnson was pointing a gun at her .

Leigh Johnson : so did you find them ?

LIl : yeah i did but i i had to kill them

Leigh Johnson : yeah i understand you did what you had to

Lil : sorry about that

Leigh Johnson : take this gun to remember him by

Lil : okay

Angelica & Kimi were wating for her to leave the Marshall's office they were one step closer to finding a cure to end all of this so they could return to their normal preteen lives . 


	8. Chapter 8 : Survivor Mission 4

Chapter 8 : Survivor Mission # 4

there was a guy who was placing a missing poster the boy was moving around the man until the woman grabs the boy pulling him away John happens to go by the misssing poster .

John : so the government has you out here doing their dirty work

Man : thank you for finding some humor into this

John : it's my pleasure

Man : you think that this girl's family find this funny ?

John : i thought she was a murder

Man : she's on the missing person list

John : i see

the man leaves & John takes dowm the poster he was going to find Waterbury Angelica , Kimi & Lil were not with him to do the mission John had to wait for his horse to come . John was on his flaming horse to Mercer Station & Cholla Springs John ran over at least 20 to 30 Zombies in the small gorge there he was now at Pleasance house the undead had the girl trapped inside the house .

John : you leave her alone

John pulls out her gun the zombies were drawn to his gun he uses the dead eye meter to kill the zombie setting them on fire he hits the last zombie with his gun then shooting him in the face the girls comes out of the house running into John's arms .

John : your family is worried sick about you

the flaming horse was a few feet from the house John & her mount the horse they were going to Fort Mercer the place that John can't get away from she runs toward her mom it was a happy reunion for them .

John : this nightmare will end i will make sure of it

he was one step closer to ending this hell he was in Angelica was with D.S Mackenna he had a mission for her to do . 


	9. Chapter 9 : Survivor Mission 5

Chapter 9 : Survivor Mission # 5

Angelica : so what do you need help with ?

Mackenna : just watch

Angelica : watch what you make fool of yourself

Mackenna : no me flim this tragic event

Angelica : yeah well have fun with that

Mackenna : you can assist me with my movie

Angelica : in your dreams i'm trying to find a cure not film a movie

Mackenna : this is going to make me famous throughout the land

Angelica : are you done wasting my time with your nonsense ?

Mackenna : this is going to be a work of art

Angelica : nobody will enjoy that

Mackenna : you have no taste in fliming

Angelica : but Tommy does

Mackenna : then he will help with my movie

Angelica : whoa hold up you are not going to drag my cousin into this

Mackenna : allow me to show what i've been working

he takes her to the back of his tent there was a zombie with a axe sticking out of it's head while bieng tied up Angelica was on gaurd just in case the zombie broke loose from the rope which Zombie's can't do .

Mackenna : i need you to go find a spare Zombie

Angelica : you're kidding right ? i don't want be infected

Mackenna : together we can the best Zombie film

Angelica : no thanks i just had my hair done

Kimi : typical Angelica

Angelica : shut up Kimi

Kimi : what's wrong ? afraid those Zombies will mess up your hair too ?

Lil : (laughs )

Angelica : fine i'll help you with you Zombie fic but don't blame if you become one of them !

Angelica leaves Mackenna , Lil & Kimi she was gonig to Gaptooth Ridge to capture a Recther bringing it back to him .

At Gaptooth Ridge

Angelica : this is stupid he has me out here while he continues to make ridiculous poses the nerve of that guy

she quickly pulls out her lasso aiming it at the Zombie she hogties her down before leaving she shoots the others that were attacking her two of them were spitting Acid

Angelica : ay yo what the fuck fool ! (sounding like the Ballas from GTA Sa )

she quickly kills them with the dead meter the battle was over .

Angelica : your coming with me & if you spit any acid on me i will blow your brains out

she places the Zombie on the back of the horse while she was in front she was returning to Mackenna in PlainView

at PlainView

Angelica : here's your Zombie

Mackenna : thank you young lady i see you have a heart

Angelica : no just being generous got me here

Mackenna : so do you want to see the final product ?

Angelica : no

Lil : it wouldn't hurt to watch

Kimi : yeah Angelica

Angelica : okay i'm only doing this because you two want to see the final product

the zombies run toward him eating him alive Lil & Kimi had to cover their eyes while Angelica was shaking her head at Mackenna .

Angelica : come let's leave the director with his final product

the three girls leave him they were going further into the land when Nigel West Dickens was sitting near some fire trying to stay warm . 


	10. Chapter 10 : American Imperialism

Chapter 10 : American Imperialism

Angelica : hey West Dickens

Nigel West Dickens : hello Angelica

LIl : so Nigel West Dickens what are you up to now ?

Nigel West Dickens : well i'm just here trying to stay warm

Kimi : is there anything else we can do for you ?

Nigel West Dickens : it just so happens that they are sending a train down there to the border to help the mexicans

Angelica : so where do we come in at ?

John : and i thought were things were calm in Mexico ?

Nigel West Dickens : for better or worse then no

Kimi : just get to the point & stop beating around the bush !

Nigel West Dickens : you guys can go because your young if i went i would my back would give out

John : we get it

Lil : this is the last time we will do your dirty work

Nigel walks away holding his bag John leads the way for them the destination was deserter's camp at the Scratching post Kimi looks over at the deserters fighting against the Zombies

Kimi : time to blow some brain out

Lil : say hello to my little friend

John was clearing them out one by one Kimi was having too much fun killing zombies the deserters were free Kimi was going to ask for a uniform just like theirs to get over the boarder the army uniforms were over by the tent Kimi was the first one to get her army uniform John also had his uniform .

Kimi : not bad

Angelica : it will have to do for now

Lil : all right team off to Benedict point

Angelica : who died and made you the leader ?

Lil : so ?

Kimi : good luck to guys & stay safe

at Benedict Point the train passengers were fighting against the Zombies trying to keep them at Bay .

Kimi : hey Zombies Say Hello to my little friend !

Kimi killed 5 zombies , Lil killed 2 & Angelica killed 3 , John killed the remaining Zombies all the soliders were safe .

John : glad that's over with

soldier : thank you another minute we would have been done for

Kimi : next stop Mexico

Lil : i just want to know why is the army going there ?

soldier : they're going to help the latins while we can get out of here while we have the chance

Angelica : i see

Lil : Zombies dead head

Kimi : yeah

John : let's show them true hell

Kimi was killing them off one by one Lil was wondering why they were running side ways the train had to stop because of a road block Amgelica drops her gun to help them remove the debris out of the way .

LIl : this is really painful

Kimi : suck it up Lil !

Angelica : don't try to sound tough it doesn't fit well with you

Lil : do these guys every give up ?

Angelica : hey turn around

Soldier : what ?

Kimi : turn around

Soldier : come on team let's get them

Lil : there is no end to them

Kimi : forget this time to bring out the big guns

she pulls out her Katanas & she runs forward slicng the Zombie's head off plus chopping their bodies up into little pieces Lil went over to the train to release the breakes Angelica & Kimi climbed on along with John the train smashed the wooden box that was in the way on the train tracks there was a explosive barrier the girls & john braced the impact of the explosion when the train ran right up into it .

Kimi : next time we we're walking

Angelica : no we are not walking to mexico

Lil : we have to travel the rest of the way on foot to Las Hermanas

Kimi: good

Kimi got her wish Angelica was going to be miserable now that they can't use the train John's horse was waiting for him next to the small tent . Lil had to carry Angelica on her back .  



	11. Chapter 11 : Survivor Mission 6

Chapter 11 : Survivor Mission # 6

The Scene starts with a female Zombie posing a fat one comes over checking her out they both hold hands a guy runs out of his bed room trying to avoid being bitten by his wife Lil & John walked in on the last segment .

Landon Ricketts : you think i like to kill women you flithy rat

Lil : looks like he has his hands full

John : hello Mr. Ricketts

Landon Ricketts : hello John i see you and your friends are enjyoing another vaction in our little resort

John : something like that

Landon Ricketts : we have the sunshine , Sand within the plague that makes people want to feed off each other .Come to think of it this must feel like america to you

John : what is going on ? I thought thing were settle in Mexico

Landon Ricketts : this is settle what is a little cannibalism among friends excuse me

Landon pulls his gun out shooting a Zombie off screen .

Landon Ricketts : so how you've been ?

Lil : a lot of things come to mind

John : good apart from my wife & son being turned into the living dead trying to rip my soul out of my body plus the earth becoming a living hell

Landon Ricketts : good real good you know John i lived a long life i've seen this land when it just wilderness also missionaries nail cross like it's nobody business and burning their decendents , Slaves set free being more confused than ever before diseases wiping out a enture dangerous men make foolish choices with their lives

Landon was holding a tick of dynamite he tossed the stick of dynamite into the house blowing the female Zombie up while causing a mini explosion .

Landon Ricketts : but i have never witness anything like

Lil : me neither

Landon Rickett : all we need is a decoy to lure them away killing them faster

John : so we need bait ?

Landon Rickett : extactly

John : i think i might know how

Landon Rickett : i need more Dynamite i'm running pretty low

John : i'll see what i can do

Landon Rickett : take care

a Zombie was walking toward Landon he shoots his head off at close range .

Lil : we are going to find a stick of Dynamite ?

John : in El Matadero

Lil : sure

John mounts his horse with Lil sitting in the back this time the Horse has a rainbow underneath it's feet leaving a trail of the rainbow behind him as they were going passing through Mesa De La Luna they arrive at El Matadero there was only one Survivor in the area that had the information they need .

Lil : up there i can see somebody

John : i'll go up there while you stay own here

Lil : got it

John climbs up the ladder to lend a helping hand Lil pulls out her knife stabbing a Zombie in the head another Zombie in the chest . John gives him some of his ammo he uses the stick of Dynamite to attract the Zombies reinforcements came picking them off one by one John fired his gun at the dynamite on the gound blowing the Zombies up .

Lil : come the party just getting started

John killed the remaining Zombies using a Tomahawk Lil collects the 2 sticks of Dynamite & the two bottles of Undead Bait John & Lil get back on the horse heading back to Landon Rickett .

Lil : we're back with the stuff

Landon Ricketts : Hello young lady

Lil : un thank you i think

Landon Ricketts : how have you been ?

John : good as always

Lil : we got the stuff that you asked for

Landon Ricketts : good

Lil : don't tell your about to drink that ?

Landon Rickett : smell yes drink it no

Lil : oh good

he takes the bottle & the dynamite sticking it inside the bottle he throws it over to the spot where the Zombie was walking at heading toward the trap Landon pulls his gun out & shoots right in the middle blowing it up .

Lil : can you spare a bottle for me ?

Landon Ricketts : wonderful

John : it sure is

Landon Rickett : this will kill them bastards in a instant

Lil : you don't say

John : sometimes your humility never ceses to surprise me

Landon Rickett : you and me both Mr. Marston now if you had saw me in my youth i was fast you couldn't catch up with me then you would know about me this is the highest level of humility yet the truth is my truth is dead and gone memories are the only things left there is a author writting a book about the recent events can you believe it . a artist has a picture of me painted

John : having that underneath your belt is not that much of glory

Landon Ricketts : the glory is the last thing i need i heard that there were problems somewhere else i can't concern myself with that right now this is my home now i'm quite comfortable of this of this and this up here

Lil : can't argue with that

John : take care of yourself

Landon Rickett : i will

John : getting killed by a savage will not bring any justice to you

Landon Rickett: you're just messing with me Mr . Marston but it thank you for assistance and your concern .

after John & Lil leave Landon Rickett pulls his gun for the last time shooting another zombie off screen Lil decides to kill him off to make sure that justice is served for his myth .

Lil : here's what i think of your myth

she walks up to him and she stabs him right in his heart there was blood on the knife but she cleans the blood off with her shirt the blood was all over her shirt John quickly leaves after she stabs him he doesn't want to be implicated in the death of Landon Ricketts . he caught up with Angelica & Kimi they had just survived the Zombie wave .  



	12. Chapter 12 : Mother Superior Blues

Chapter 12 : Mission #6 - Mother Superior Blues

Kimi was going to see Mother Superior Blues when she got there a Zombie was holding her by the neck trying to bite her she broke free from his gasp grabbing a rifle in a last minute effort to stay alive she shot the Zombie's head off .

Kimi : um that was amazing i think

Mother Superior : are you here to take my soul ?

Kimi : no i'm here to help you

Mother Superior Blue : oh thank you lord for sending this girl to head my calling

Kimi : who are you talking too

Mother Superior : nobody

Kimi : so what happened here ?

Mother Superior Blue : i just killed a zombie that was trying to eat me

Kimi : is anybody else besides you ?

Mother Superior : my sisters are inside right now but i don't how long my sisters will last

Kimi : don't worry i got this covered

At Las Hermanas the zombies were attacking the nuns inside she quickly pulls out her pistol shooting all the zombies + a zombified Nun three more Zombies followed her and she killed them in less than five seconds .

Kimi : here take this ammo

she gives another seat to one of Mother Superior Blue's Sister and another set to a second nun then she joined in on shooting the rest of the zombies roaming the area .

Kimi : go back to the graveyard

now Kimi was killing the remaining Zombies the fight to protect the nuns was over she heads back to Mother Superior Blue who was standing in front of the fort still holding her rifle .

Kimi : Mother Superior your sister's are safe

Mother Superior Blue : good now i need you do another favor for me

Kimi : what could that be

Mother Superior : i need you to bring me back a live one

Kimi : i'll se what i can do

her sisters watched Kimi they started to laugh until Mother Superior to them to be quiet and stop laughing in spanish . she didn't know why she needed a zombie alive for .

Kimi : i guess this one will do

the zombie was tied down Kimi placed the zombie on the horse she returned to Mother Superior carrying the female Zombie on her left shoulder Mother Superior was inside holding something in her hand .

Kimi : here is a test subject for you

Mother Superior : good

Kimi : so what are you trying to do

Mother Superior : if i do this correctly she will be wiped clean

she drops some of the holy water on to the female she thought it was going to work however the holy water didn't change anything about her .

Mother Superior : looks like it's permanent

Kimi : you were so close to saving her

Mother Superior : why don't you take this with you on your journey

Kimi : so this will cleanse the zombies right ?

Mother Superior : hopefully it can

Kimi was headed toward the graveyard in Sepulcro holding the torch burning the coffin with that Zombies started to rise up from the ground there were only four more coffins left . Kimi burned the third coffin her arm was on fire a little bit the fire didn't last that long . The two coffins were burned .

Kimi : that should do it

Vincente De Santa from Red Dead Redemption rose from his grave screaming " Mexico Loves You Mr. Marston " Kimi recognized him from his Distorted Voice .

Kimi : i guess i have to kill you again and make sure you stay dead this time

Vincente De Santa was slowly walking toward her so she pulls out the bottle of water she yells at him saying " Suck on this you Double Crosser " she throws the bottle of holy water at him killing him in a instant the others zombies were killed with Kimi's rifle . The Serpulcro graveyard was cleared of the undead Kimi returns to Mother Superior who was standing in front of the statue praying extremely hard .

Kimi : the Serpulcro graveyard is clear

Mother Superior : thank you

Kimi : so who is that girl ?

Mother Superior : she comes here all the time to pray to god she even told me that this curse started with Abraham Reyes our future president

Kimi : i see

Mother Superior : you know him ?

Kimi : yes me and my friends met him before when he needed saving from a execution returning him to Luisa

Mother Superior : that's good to know

Kimi : well i think i should go now Angelica & Lil are waiting for me and i will pray Abraham Reyes a visit see you later

Mother Superior : bye Kimi

Kimi leaves her to pray Angelica & lil were sleeping on each other's leg until Kimi used a bullhorn to wake them up Lil & Angelica were following Kimi to Escalera to meet Abraham Reyes . 


	13. Chapter 13 : Road To Escalera

Chapter 13 : Road To Escalera (Bad Voodoo Kreeps )

Angelica : where are we going now

Kimi : we're going to see Abraham Reyes

Lil : why him ?

Angelica : after what he did to us i don't want to be around him

Kimi : if we find Reyes you can cover his face with Makeup

Angelica : then what are waiting for let's go

John : what is with you girls and Makeup

Lil : it's a 21st Century thing

John : right i'll never understand that 21st century thing

The search For Reyes took them 3o minutes because it was a long trail ride Reyes was now living in Perdido the song in the background was giving Angelica a headache

Angelica : let this song end

Lil : what's bugging her ?

Kimi : beats me

John : this is Punta Orgullo

Lil : ha ha ha ha

Kimi : what's so funny

LIl : Punta

Angelica : you have a dirty mind

John : you won't find any Whores here

after that short montage of listening to Bad Voodoo by the Kreeps Angelica quickly leaped off her horse after listening to Bad Voodoo she qukcly goes inside Lil, Kimi , John follow her inside searching for Reyes inside his fortess . he was trying on different mask to protect him against the Zombie plague .

Kimi : Angelica wait

Angelica : sorry Kimi i waited a long time to do this and nobody was going to stop me from doing it

Abraham Reyes : hello Angelica long time no see

Angelica : it's time

she had the Lipstick in her hand getting ready to use on him Reyes's back was against the wall but that didn't stop her from putting the makeup on his face . 


	14. Final Mission 7 A Civilized Man

Chapter 14 : Final Mission # 7 A Civilzed Man

A woman was sitting on the steps crying while looking through her photo album John and the three girls witness her holding a book of Abraham Reyes .

Angelica : Donde Es Abraham Reyes ?

the Woman pointed her finger to the upper level of the house the girls go up there to find Reyes . Kimi heard the woman screming for mercy while Reyes was trying to bite her .

Lil : Reyes !

Kimi : open this door right now Reyes !

Kimi pushed the door open Reyes was chasing the woman around the long table . The Woman didn't have nowhere to run from Reyes that's when John stepped in .

John : that's enough Abraham

he pulled out his revolver to use against Reyes .

John : alright Reyes you asked for it

He switched to his Bluderbuss Killing Reyes really fast The woman was walking up to him hurt by his actions . LIl calms her down by pulling a chair from the table for her to sit in .

Kimi : let's end this

Woman : make sure you find him

Angelica : who ?

Woman : the one that started this all of this with his greed

Lil : where do we look ?

Woman : you have to use the green mask in order to find him . take the mask with you when you enter the bull fighting ring

Angelica : cool Bull Fighting

Lil : we'll be back

John & Lil had to enter the Catacombs to find the one behind The Zombie Outbreak John shot one Zombie LIl kiiled the other two Zombies the Young Woman was following them .

Woman : the animals have also suffered as well

Lil : i can see that

John : this is a nice place for a catacomb

Woman : this should have never been bulit and this wouldn't have happend if men didn't try to become god

Lil : great more zombies

John uses his Dead eye meter to take out the three zombies in front of him Lil was wondering why the Zombies were shaped like Aliens .Outside Kimi was holding a photo of her biological father .

Angelica : you miss him don't you ?

Kimi : yeah i do but he's probably living a happy life by now in our timeline

Lil : it smells like Phil down here

John : we're here

Lil : why do i get the feeling that we were unexpected

Lil took for John shooting the undead one by one John had the green mask in his hand . The first wave was over the second wave was coming Lil had the holy water in her hand . She used on the Zombie to save their souls . John places the Green Mask on the altar the Woman leaves right after he places the mask on the altar .

Lil : come on girl let's go see if Jack & Abigail are back to normal

John removes the wood from the door he goes inside to see them still tied up but they were no longer suffereing from the effects of the undead plague .

Angelica : feeling better ?

Jack : yeah but please never leave me with that woman ever again

Abigail : excuse me ?

John : i won't try to son

Jack : i heard that one before

LIl : Kimi are you crying ?

Kimi : no i just have something in my eye that's all

Abigail : let me fix us something to eat

John : no don't we had enough drama for one day

the Marston's embraced each other as the nightmare was over . Stu had the time machine up and ready for the girls to return to their timeline as well . 


	15. Chapter 15 : Ending

Chapter 15 : Ending

A Few Months later ...

Kimi : well i guess this is goodbye

John : i guess so

Angelica : it was fun

John : i guess you can say that

Lil : let's go our parents are waiting for us

Kimi , Lil , Angelica step through the time window returning to their time the Window closes behind time . The Time Window opens inside the Java Lava .

Dil : welcome back

Angelica : we're glad to be back

Phil : oh and By The Way i heard that little comment you made about me

Lil : (gulp ) you did ?

Tommy : yeah he did

Lil : oh look at the time see ya

Phil : not so fast Lillan

LIl : what are you going to do with me ?

Phil : i'm going to make you smell my farts in the bathroom

Lil : please anything but that

somebody went to the Catacombs taking the green mask back to John Marston's grave bring the Undead version of the Rugrats All grown Up and John with a message .

The Rugrats All grown up & Marston was buried alive by his wife & son with a flask of fresh water they seemed to treasure .They did not know of it's special power now that they were back on this earth with the body of and undead wretch but the soul of man & Kids they needed help being put to rest to finish their work on this earth . The Mask or the person was nowhere to be found so the Mask wasn't returned to the Catacombs . Everybody turns around for a last minute close up before the screen shows " Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare " .

The End . 


End file.
